The colour of Autumn
by I am Zelda
Summary: (A Destiel AU) Castiel is a shy 17 year old angel who can never reveal his real self but for the first time he's going to school with normal humans, while there he meets a certain Dean Winchester who slowely becomes his first real friend and more but can he really continue to hide what he is and ignore the fact that Deans a hunter who kills creatures like him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (This story is an AU Destiel Highschool fic)**

**_ Hello to anyone reading this Author's Note! This is my first Supernatural fic so don't be too mean haha, actually scratch that, you can be as mean and horrible as you want so long as you review 'cause I love reviews! So I don't know whether this story is any good or not to be honest but I still enjoy writing it so it doesn't really matter:) So whether you love this story or hate it I would love to read everyone's opinions on it. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I'm really crap at writing author notes uhh! So I apologise and Thank you for enduring this awkward note thing that I'm writing, I think I'll finish it now..._**_ Disclaimer__:I Don't own anything!._**_  
_**

* * *

It was a wet, stormy morning when we arrived at the new house, the house in question not far off a mansion. The garden was beautifully kept with flowers of red, blue, honey and gold filling it along with luscious green bushes that swayed in the strong wind.

However, justice was not done to the garden on such a dreary day and the plants were battered down by the rough rain.

I sighed as my head sunk against the window, my breath clearly visible against the pane of glass. "Aww, cheer up Cassie, we're here in the new house!" my brother Gabriel chirped happily, looking out the car window.

"And what a house, just look at it, it's a mansion! it even has columns. I can't wait to pick out my bedroom, I want it to be on the top floor 'cause that way everyone will know that I'm the King of the household!" Gabriel rambled with excitement, almost ready to hop out of the car.

I spared another look out the window. The house really was grand, it stood, towering over more humble houses while flaunting a dark redbrick colour and four large stories with immaculate white windows, gleaming and crystal clear in the rain.

The tall front door had thick, Romanesque columns on either side and the garden seemed to rise up like a hill, sloping upwards to meet the magnificent house. I sighed to myself, wondering why we needed such an extravagant place to live in as I would have much preferred a small, quite place that didn't draw so much attention to our family.

"Castiel, come on, hurry inside and get you're bags!" I was torn out of my thoughts by my father's loud voice just outside the car and I reluctantly followed him Inside the house. My father was tall with graying hair that was once just as dark as mine and he always seemed to wear a stern, disapproving look on his face. I could still vaguely remember a time when he used to smile and enjoy the company of his children but that was before...

The most striking thing about the man's appearance however, was his stormy grey eyes which looked otherworldly and more than human. I always thought that they gave away what we were with just one long look into them.

"I think I'll pick out my room now father" I said formally, aware of the bad rift between us. We hardly ever talked anymore and I suddenly felt the cold distance from him now more than ever.

He suddenly caught sight of me in the bright light and a look of slight worry filled his face."For goodness sake Castiel, you'll catch a dreadful cold in those soaked clothes, get changed first and then go look for a bedroom, nobody wants you getting sick" my father replied and I was shocked by the hint of concern in his voice. He then hesitantly put a hand out to feel how damp my coat was before quickly pulling away and I stiffened at the shocking motion.

My eyes suddenly felt very wet and clouded at the thought of him caring about me after so long seemingly not and I swiftly ran to get changed, avoiding the embarrassment of him seeing my wet eyes. My face was red and my vision blurred as I walked through the house, thoughts swimming around in my head.

'He can't mean it in a caring way, Its probably for his own benefit to avoid buying medicine and having to look after some pathetic sick person' I thought bitterly, refusing any other reason behind his concern. I brushed it all off as nothing more and quickly got changed.

* * *

The rain had not relented the next day and it certainly didn't help my already nervous mood, it was going to be an awful day, I could already tell. "You make sure to behave in this school, I'm surprised you even wanted to go to a public school Castiel, or any school for that matter, you know they can be rough, don't expect to make too many friends, you know are kind doesn't mix well with the humans and I don't see why you're even bothering, why not just continue you're study's at home?"

My father asked, frustrated at my decision to go to the local high school. "I just want too try it for awhile instead of being on my own all the time" I said quietly, fitgeting uncomfortably in my seat.

He just turned to me looking baffled by the response, he didn't understand, in fact none of my family did. I wasn't sure if I even fully understood this longing to be in the company of humans, it was pointless to spend too much time with them, I knew this and I knew how dangerous it could be if a human ever found out what I was.

The only time I had ever encountered a hunter was when I was five. I remembered the blinding terror I felt when he came at me with a sharp blade, my feathery black wings were thoughtlessly displayed and I didn't even realise what a mistake it was to display them so proudly. I was saved when my brother Micheal appeared and knocked the hunter out with just a tap of his finger and I had quickly learned from then on to never underestimate a hunter and to never reveal ones wings.

Yet still I had this nagging curiosity to mingle with and befriend a human just to help with the desperate isolation at home. I sometimes felt so invisible and insignificant with my more confident sister and brothers that I wondered if I even mattered at all. They were all so caught up in their own lives that most of the time I was forgotten.

I knew it was petty to be so self pitying but things had changed, I used to be happy with life and felt loved by my family but now I felt hollow and empty, like a piece of me was missing so I was hopeful that something may actually change for the better if I went to this school and that I may be who I used to be again.

A half hour later and I was exiting the car while glimpsing the daunting building. 'Green Hills high school' was incased in concrete on the front of the building and I gulped in apprehension. The school was large and mushy-grey with steps leading up to a set of grotty double doors, the faded blue paint peeling off in parts.

It was miserable and old looking, especially on a day as wet and dim as this one.'What a dump' I thought to myself as I climbed the slippery steps. I felt the nerves building up inside as I put my hand on the silver handle and began to open the door.

'Hopefully it won't be too bad' I reassured myself before going in.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door into Green Hills High School and the first thing I noticed was the empty corridors. I was an hour early and the place held an eerie quiet. There was no sound to be heard, not even the tap of footsteps across the bleached floor.

"Hello?" I called while looking around the long hallway. I walked slowely and cautiously around the building, hoping to find the office along with someone who I could talk to. "The one thing I like about being early is not having to dive straight into the huge crowds of teenagers with their constant buzz of noise filling the hallways" I said outloud, happy that the place was empty.

"Is someone out there?" A female voice called, I jumped upon hearing it. The womans voice was rough and no nonsense and I turned my head towards it and saw a door frame with crusty white paint peeling on the top. The paint read 'Office' and I marvelled on what luck it was to find it without even trying.

I suddenly felt nervous at the prospect of talking to the woman and a slight tingling began in my stomach. I stepped slowely towards the doorframe while taking deep breaths. A woman of about fifty sat at the reception desk, she wore thick, steroplast glasses and had short, bottle blonde hair. She looked preoccupied, filing her pink nails but she stopped what she was doing when she saw me and I was alarmed by the sneer that erupted on her face.

"Well aren't you early today!" She cooed, a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice. "I-I s-suppose I am" I said quickly, stumbling over my words."The office isn't even open for people yet but you didn't know that did you" she smirked, it wasn't really a question. " Well I'll make an exception for you deary, what is it you need?" She hummed,her gaze roaming up and down my body.

I shifted uncomfortably before answering "Im new here and I was wondering if you had my class schedule?". She gave my a hard look "well, I don't know if I have it or not and I'll continue too not know until I find out what the hell you're name is!" She shouted bluntly, her voice loosing any niceness it once held.

"C-Castiel Novak" I stammered, taken aback by her rudeness. "Wow, what a stupid name, did you ever ask you're Mommy why she named you that?" She looked amused , Her voice full of sarcasm and I decided then and there that I didn't like this woman. She didn't wait for an answer, she just turned to her computer keyboard, the silence broken by the gentle tap of keys. "My mother's dead" I replied thickly, my head cast down to the floor.

The woman stops her typing abruptly and turned a deep cherry red in embarrassment and I feel slight satisfaction to have made her uncomfortable. Her words had made me remember with a sharp sting what I had lost, what I'll never have again and a sudden hot anger burned within me, all towards this woman. 'I hope I never have to see her face again' I thought hopefully yet knowing I would probably be seeing a whole lot more of her in the next year.

She dug through files of messy paper until she found a bright white sheet. She flung the class schedule at me without another word and I walked, briskly, out of the office doorframe. I felt an unpleasant pang in my mouth after the bad encounter with the receptionist and my ears rang at the sounds of loud chatter. Groups of young teens had begun arriving, their excited voices bouncing off the hallway walls. I looked on sadly at the groups of teenagers. They were so happy and carefree, they had friends surrounding them and they seemed so normal, so human...

'But what's wrong with being an Angel?' a voice cried out in my head. "Nothing, I suppose" I said reluctantly, unaware that I had spoken out loud by mistake and as soon as I did a gang of two boys passing by glared at me and I felt a sudden dred in the pit of my stomach when they began sauntering over. "What have I gotten myself into?" I squeaked, immediately regretting my decision to come to this school.

I turned around in a hopeless attempt of ascape but one of them quickly grabbed my arm so hard that I thought my coat sleeve would rip. I was wrenched backwards, ungracefully coming face to face with a boy who's steely gaze was centered straight at me. "Well, I have not seen you around here before" his whispy voice muttered. The boy had pale grey eyes and greasy, sand coloured hair and his face was made quite distinct by the bad acnea that encompassed it. I gulped fearfully as he softly smiled at me.

"Awh, look at him Luc, he looks so cute and innocent! We'll have some new fun around here" laughed another voice with a strong british accent. The second boy was significantly shorter than the first with slick black hair and a dark, clean cut suit jacket.

"Yeah Crowely, I think we will have some new fun" the boy who was called Luc replied softly and, extending his mouth to my ear, whispered vindictivly "I'll have some mighty fun with you,cutie, you're too delicious to resist" he hissed a bit before quickly withdrawing from me, a disturbing grin plastering his face upon glimpsing my shaking form. I felt as if I could hardly breath and I stood, unmoving as they quickly dispersed in the opposite direction.

"We'll be seeing you!" Crowley howled while the other boy,Luc, laughed hysterically behind him.

I couldn't move, my legs felt like ice blocks and my heart pounded against my ribs, I was shaken beyond words by the nasty encounter. Their words ran through my head, forcing me to imagine several different scenarios of the things the two of them could and would do to me.

I stood in the middle of the hallway, oblivious to the now large number of students filing into the school hallways. My mind was in a panic until I felt a rough nudge against my side. I looked up from the ground, fearing it was the two boys back again but instead I laid eyes on a guy about my age, looking at me apologetically.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to bump into you" the voice was like smooth velvet and I was surprised at my desire to hear more of it.

"No no it's ok, it was my fault really, I was the one standing here like a foolish person" I said quietly, hoping he would stay for a little longer. "Well lets just say it was both are faults than! Hey I don't suppose I've seen you around the school before?"The boy said, a cheery tone to his voice. "Yes I'm new here and um I'm not actually sure what it is I should be doing or where I should be, can you help me?" I asked sheepishly, finally noticing the boys appearance. He had short, golden-brown hair, gentle freckles and vibrant green eyes.

I was nervous looking into those green eyes, wondering if this seemingly nice boy was actually just like the other two from earlier.

"Well class hasn't started yet so I suppose I could help you, so first things first, do you have a locker?" He asked looked down at my hand and I suddenly remembered my class schedule which had my locker number written on it. "132 is my locker number but I don't know where that is" I said awkwardly, hoping I wasn't annoying him.

However instead of looking annoyed he just smiled and laughed "Well sur I know where that is, right beside my one! Im number 131, what are the odds man!".

"What a-a good coincidence" I stammered, pleasantly surprised. He was only about an inch taller than me but was well built in comparison to my lanky frame. 'God, he's charming' I thought while trying to stare at his eyes. His soft lips were moving but I could hardly hear what he was saying.

"Hey can you hear me?" He sounded amused instead of the usual impatience most people in my family would have felt towards me at this moment and I reminded myself that he had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked politely

"I asked if I could show you to you're new locker" he exclaimed with a smile and I couldn't help myself smile back. 'I really am such a dope' I thought happily, glad that my day was made slightly better by this mysterious boy. We began walking through the school, coming closer and closer to our lockers.

"You don't talk that much do you? its okay I don't bite, atleast not that much" I chuckled at that, glad that he had lightened the mood. "I'm Dean by the way, Dean Winchester, what's you're name?, don't want to just call you the new kid"

"Castiel, Castiel Novak"

"What?! Th-that's got to be one of the strangest names I've ever heard man!" Dean yelled in surprise and I quickly searched his face for any mockery behind those words but was relieved when I found none. "yes I suppose it is a strange name, I honestly wouldn't mind if you wanted to call me something else instead" I said unsurely.

"No I think it's a really cool name, don't get me wrong, it's one hell of a mouthful but cool none the less" I smiled at this, feeling happy that at least my locker would be beside Dean's for the rest of the year. There was something about him that I was drawn to and to my surprise I started to hope I would be seeing more of him for the next while.


End file.
